Comfort
by LiveWireGoth
Summary: Jack is now dating Aster but they still have a couple issues. Aster finds Jack crying one night & thinks it's time to move on past their problems so they can be together. For day 9 of JackRabbit Week 2014, posted from DA
Warning:

-I can't do Aster's voice in typing so I won't bother trying(sorry)

-Slight AU

-OOC(?)

-Mentions death

-Your milage may very

"BLAH" = Talking or air quote

 **BLAH** = lyrics

This chapter is a song fic & my second(first one isn't put up yet) try at one.

Notes at the end.

* * *

Aster sighed as he walked threw his home. He was thinking about Jack again... They had been together for a few months now but it was still kind of strained.

 **I'm looking for a place to start,**

 **But everything feels so different now.**

It was small things at first like Jack being fidgety & being afraid to touch certain things. Then it got worse...

Jack would disappear sometimes during the night & not come back until morning. Sometimes he wouldn't let Aster touch him & when Aster or someone did & he didn't see it coming Jack would freeze something by mistake. Aster was just lucky it was an elf or one flower.

 **Just grab a hold of my hand,**

 **I will lead you through this wonderland.**

Eventually they started arguing though for unknown reasons it was sometimes one sided.(1) Soon after that Jack started sleeping in a different room. Some times even staying in there for days. Aster didn't know what to do. On one hand he wanted to just end the relationship but on the other hand he knew it was just his ego talking & he wanted Jack to stay.

Aster knew he couldn't kick Jack out since the winter spirit didn't have anywhere to go but knew he'd have to let go of Jack if things got worse on both sides especially when it became to awkward to be living together.

 **Water up to my knees,**

 **But sharks are swimming in the sea.**

Aster suddenly felt a little bit cold as he passed one door. The Pooka stopped & looked at it. This was Jack's room... Aster started to hear some sniffling coming from in the room. This confused him even more...(2)

 **Just follow my yellow light**

 **And ignore all those big warning signs.**

Aster quietly opened the door to the room.

"Frostbite?"

There next to the window was Jack with his back turned to Aster sitting on a stole. The moon light(?) shined on Jack like a dim stage light. Aster knew Jack crying & walk closer. Jack didn't jump like usual since he knew Aster was there.

"Snowflake, what's wrong mate?"

Jack didn't look at Aster...

"Jack... I know it's been rough but please tell me what's wrong. I want to help..."

Jack went back to sniffling & looked up at Aster. The winter spirit's eyes were a mix of emotions. Most of them were forms of sadness & sorrow, worry, & confusion.

"I-It's almost _that_ day again..."

Aster's eyes widened realizing what Jack meant... The day the blizzard took place. Aster wanted to get mad or upset for Jack mentioning it but noticed Jack had started crying.

"W-Why'd I have to d-do t-that? Why c-couldn't I control..." Jack said before hiding his face in his legs & crying again.

 **Somewhere deep in the dark**

 **A howling beast hears us talk.**

Aster looked shocked at what Jack had said before he looked down realizing another thing...

Jack might have never learned how to control his powers...

Aster felt stupid for not realizing it before. That was the reason Jack refused to be touched & fidgeted, he was afraid he'd do something bad. But Jack had come along way since then so Jack's problem with his powers were minor now.

"Jack... Everything is going to be ok... You've been doing better at controlling your powers." Aster tried to reassure his distressed boyfriend.

"I-I know... B-But that's not the only problem..."

"...T-Then what is?" Aster wondered out loud.

Jack slowly got up & took Aster's hand/paw.

"I-I think it'd be better to show you..."

 **I dare you to close your eyes**

 **And see all the colors in disguise.**

Jack had taken Aster back to Jamie's town(3) & to the grave yard. At first Aster wondered what was going on until they stopped at one grave stone... It was old & worn out but you could still read what it said on it...

 _Here lies Jackson Overland_

 _Died saving Pipa Overland from drowning_

Aster was still confused until he realized who it was... This was one of Aster's believers from the Colonial period. Jackson had drowned? Had Jack known Jackson?

As if hearing Aster's thoughts, Jack answered.

"The grave is empty..."

Aster looked at Jack confused even more. None of this seemed to make sense.

"What do you mean?"

"They never retrieved the body... The real grave is the lake Jackson fell in."

Which meant... Aster's eyes widened again. Jackson's body was in Jack's lake. It was then he though of something else...

"Jack... Who were you before y-you..." Aster felt his heart nearly stop when he put the pieces together...

"My name was Jackson Overland..." Jack said now seemingly very calm. Aster looked down feeling guilty for yelling Jack before about being a guardian & other things... Then he heard a sniffle from Jack...

He was crying again...

 **Running into the night,**

 **The earth is shaking and I see a light.**

"I-It was so cold... I was afraid P-Pipa might have fallen i-in as well d-despite being close enough to land..." Jack whimpered "E-Everything went black & I-I couldn't r-remember..."

Jack was stopped by Aster hugging him.

"Jack... You should have said something earlier!" Aster said before getting Jack to make eye contact with him. "You can talk to me & the guardians if you ever need something. I know we haven't always been there but that doesn't mean we aren't now."

With that Jack finally accepted the comfort Aster was trying to give him...

 **The light is blinding my eyes**

 **As the soft walls eat us alive.**

It's been over a year now... Jack still has little problems & has some trouble moving on from the past but at least he knows he can talk to Aster about it & find comfort in not being alone anymore...

The end

* * *

The song is Yellow Light by Of Monsters and Men

1) This is an AU where Jack is jumpy & paranoid about his powers & pretty emotional but tries to hide it

2) Aster has never seen Jack cry before.

3) Forgot the name of the town at the time of typing this, had no internet(at school) & was to lazy to fix the error

Edit: Had to edit the fanfic due to noticing I forgot to fix the stuff in italic. Please note that all posts are from DA & reposted onto here which means I used coding but FanFiction seems to mess with it when you make story docs on the site so I have to go back through the stories to delete what's left of the code then fix it.


End file.
